(6) Bonded
by Writer25
Summary: Sam always prided himself on thinking logically and making good decision. Until he accidentally made a contract with San-Li. One shot. Takes place a month or two after That Sinking Feeling and sometime during Vaca in Pompeii


The library was practically Sam's home away from home. He loved to be surrounded by knowledge and people who appreciated it as much as he did. Joe and Fred were his two best friends in the world, but it was nice to get away from them once and a while. He sitting at his favorite table with a few varieties of books around him including computer science, advanced engineering and biology books. Right now though he was pouring over a psychology book, taking notes, and absentmindedly scratching at the marking on his arm.

_Borderline personality disorder is a cluster-B personality disorder, the essential feature of which is a pattern of marked impulsivity and instability of affects,interpersonal relationships and self image. _He read to himself. _Blah, blah, blah...symptoms usually include intense fears of abandonment and intense anger and irritability, the reason for which others have difficulty understanding. _

Sam paused and wrote down "intense anger and irritability" under a page marked "San-Li" and wrote the letters "BPD" next to that. He reread the sentence and considered the fear of abandonment part. Did San-Li have that? His mind flashed back to that 2nd class stateroom that he and Fred briefly shared with San-Li. She had gently caressed his neck with her blade and warned him against leaving her. She had also said that she felt attracted to him. Sam felt his face flush. No girl had ever said anything like that to him before. He tried not to dwell on it too much though. She openly flirted with both Fred and Joe so she was probably just messing with him as well.

Sighing in frustration Sam closed the psychology book and pulled the computer science closer to him instead. He didn't even know why he was doing this in the first place. What he needed to do was study, not think about girls. Even if this girl was practically a puzzle waiting to be solved. And if there was anything Sam loved more it was a puzzle. Sam's face heated up again and he buried his face in between the pages.

He heard a quiet thump and looked up to see one of the library volunteers, a college student named Scott, picking up a book he dropped on the floor. He was putting a teen romance novel in with the autobiography books, making Sam frown in confusion. Scott spent just as much time in the library as he did so it was odd for him to make a mistake like that. Sam tried to get his attention so he could point it out, but Scott was staring at something to Sam's left with a transfixed expression on his face. Actually, several people were staring at something in that direction. Naturally curious Sam went to investigate and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what it was that everyone was staring at.

San-Li was standing in the biography section with a book under one arm and flipping through another one. She had in ear buds and was bobbing ad swaying her hips to whatever she was listening to, oblivious to the stares of everyone around her. Sam's fist clenched when he noticed several guys from school taking videos of her with their phones. He hurried over to her side and gently tapped her on the shoulder. San-Li spun around and grinned when she saw him and Sam had to tell his heart to stop fluttering in his chest.

"Hey Sammy-boy," She whispered loudly. "Wanna listen to something cool?"

"No, I- hey! Cut it out!" Sam tried to protest but she put an ear bud in his ear anyway.

He stopped struggling when he realized he was listening to "Smooth Criminal" by Micheal Jackson. It happened to be one of his favorite songs. San-Li chuckled and grabbed his hands.

"Come on Sammy," She smirked. "Doesn't this make you want to dance with me?"

"What?" Sam's face heated up. "San-Li we're in the library! We can't dance here!"

San-Li just laughed and starting moving, forced him arms to move awkwardly as she danced for the both of them. Sam struggled to free himself from her grip, but despite everything he found himself beginning to laugh. When he noticed that everyone was now staring at them, he flushed and put his hands on San-Li's hips to get her to stop.

"San-Li please," He said still laughing a bit breathlessly. "I promise I'll dance with you another time. Just not here."

"Is that a promise?" San-Li whispered smirking.

"Uhh..."Sam realized that his hands were still on her hips and dropped them quickly.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered. "We got some business to discuss."

They checked out their books, or rather Sam checked them out , and left the library. San-Li insisted that they stop at a nearby falafel vendor and eat in Prospect park. Sam took a peak at the books he got for San-Li and saw that they were both about Francisco Pizarro.

"Spanish conquistador," San-Li said as if he needed explanation. "he conquered the Ican Empire in and in about 1531 he landed in Ecuador where I hear he found a lot of gold, silver, and emeralds."

"But then he had to fight off natives." Sam pointed out. "Battle of Puna I believe it was called. Not many casualties, but a lot were wounded."

San-Li shrugged. "Worth the risk. I got rent to pay."

She took out a pen and wrote "watch out for Punians" on her arm.

"Anyways," She said. "I bet you have some questions about your contract."

"I kinda figured it out already." Sam shrugged. "You saved Fred and me and in return I'm supposed to help you with your time thieving right?"

"Yes, but I also think we need to lay out some ground rules." San-Li started counting off her fingers. "One- if you refuse to fulfill your part of the bond you'll experience severe stomach cramps. Not my rules-" She said quickly. "That's just how bonding works. Two- never ask me about my reasons for becoming a time thief. You don't want to know. And three-"

San-Li leaned close to him and he froze. Her expression became cold and slightly menacing.

"Three- if I ever need you to come on a job with me, which I probably won't, don't ever tell anyone what happened. Joe doesn't need to know. Fred doesn't need to know. _No one needs to know_."

Sam nodded mutely, trembling in fear. San-Li smiled slowly and then leaned back again. She watched him silently for a minute looking him up and down and Sam started to fidget uncomfortably.

"How old are you?" San-Li asked him suddenly.

"Um, I just turned fifteen a couple of months ago." Sam said. "Why?"

"Hmm, you're only a year older than me." San-Li mused.

"Okay," She said fixing him with a determined look. "I'm going to say something to you and you're going to listen before saying anything."

"Alright." Sam shrugged. "Go ahead."

"I like you."

Sam's jaw dropped. Well that was unexpected. About the most unexpected thing that Sam could imagine that would happen at the moment.

"That's right," San-Li smirked. "You're cute, you're smart, and I like being around you."

"Y-you do?" Sam could only stare at her with his mouth open. "R-really? B-but you always flirt with Fred and Joe."

"Hey, I'm a flirt." She shrugged. "It doesn't mean anything. I spent a good year in Elizabethan, Tudor, and Victorian England. Flirting was just regular conversation."

Sam sat stunned. For the first time in his life he was having trouble understanding what was going on. San-Li liked him? Really liked him? Did he like her? He guessed he sorta did. He liked spending time with her, she made him laugh, she was cute... but she was also a time thief and quite possibly insane. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that San-Li was watching him expectantly.

"Oh, well." She sighed and stood up. "It was worth a shot. I don't know what I was thinking. Bad girls don't really hook up with good guys."

"What?" Sam blinked and tried to shake himself out of his stupor.

"Who knows?" San-Li continued quietly walking away. "Maybe you could have made me sane."

"San-Li wait!" Sam jumped up.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly lost his nerve. He needed time to think. Time to process what was happening and think things through logically-

"Do you want to go the new history exhibit with me this Friday!?" The question burst out of him before he could stop himself.

San-Li turned back around and slowly walked over to him. She crossed her arms over chess and looked at him with one raised eyebrow. Sam smiled at her and laughed a little. He already knew what she wanted without her even having to ask.

"Yes." He said rolling his eyes. "I'll take you out to eat afterwards."

San-Li grinned and before Sam could react she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. His knees trembled and his legs almost gave out on him. All the blood seemed to rush into his face at once. San-Li pulled away from with with a small smile on her face.

"Not sorry," She smirked blushing a little. "I wasn't going to wait til Friday to do that."

"T-that's okay." Sam stuttered breathlessly. "Um, I guess I should get your number then?"

San-Li bit her lip and suddenly looked guilty. She slowly pulled out his phone out of her pocket. Sam's smile fell and he took it from her.

"How?" He stared at her. "When did you take this?"

San-Li pouted a little. "I took it when you were checking our books out."

"It was in my back pocket, San-Li."

"Um...You have a cute butt?"

Sam laughed even though his face was burning from embarrassment _and _he felt like his personal space had been violated. That was just the effect she had on him. Making him laugh when he should be embarrassed or angry.

"Confident weren't we?" Sam rolled his eyes and gathered up their books.

"Always." She smiled up at him.


End file.
